Gawaine
Sir Gawaine was the son of King Lot and Margawse. (1,II) He followed his mother and brothers Gaheris, Agravaine and Gareth to Carlion where she visited Arthur. (1,XIX) King Pellinore killed Lot in the Battle of Terrabil. (2,x) Margawse came with her sons to the burial of King Lot in the Church of St. Stephen in Camelot. (2,xi) The prophecy that he will avenge the death of his father and slay Pellinore appeared miraculously in golden letters on the tomb of Sir Perin. (2,xiii) Knighthood When Guenever came to London, Gawaine asked from Arthur a gift; to be made a knight on the day of his wedding, and Arthur happily accepted. (3,ii) Indeed during the feast he was knighted, after Tor. When Pellinore came, seeing how he is honored and sitting at the Round Table, he envied him and said to Gaheris that he will kill him with the trenchant sword that was given to him. Gaheris told him to wait for another time, not to ruin the feast, and when too he will be knighted. (3,iv) After the wedding, during the feast a hart hunted by hounds appeared at the hall and left. Merlin said that Gawaine should go and fetch the white hart. (3,v) The Quest Gawaine took Gaheris as his squire and rode fast until they saw two knights fighting each other on horseback and they rode between them to stop them. Gawaine asked the reason of the fight; they said they were brothers, and the elder said that they started arguing after seeing and deciding to catch the hart and his brother wanted to do so himself, claiming he was a better knight. Gawaine scolded and threatened them unless they went to Arthur and offer their services, and the brothers complied, as they were weary and wounded. (3,vi) Thanks to the cry of the hounds, he followed the hart as it traversed a river. A knight on the other side, warned him that he would joust with him. Gawaine would not fail his quest and had his hore swim across, then prepared himself and after he passed, they jousted, successfully throwing the knight. Allardin denied to yield and they continued with swords until Gawaine smote him through the helm. (3,vi) The two rode fastly and set loose 6 greyhounds that chased it into a castle, killing it in the chief place. As they entered, Sir Ablamar came and slew 2 greyhounds and chased the others away. He lamented for the hart, saying it was his; he armed himself and met Gawaine. Gawaine asked him why he killed his hounds, as he should avenged on himself rather than them, who did according to their nature. Ablamar agreed and said he will take revenge on him too. Gawaine dismounted, dressed his shield and they struck together, until blood ran down to their feet. Finally he smote him so hard that he fell down and yielded; Gawaine refused to show mercy, wanting revenge for his hounds, he ignored Ablamar's promise to make amends, preparing to cut his head. Right then came Ablamar's lady to protect him and Gawaine cut her head by mistake. Gaheris scolded Gawaine for his merciless stance, saying that this shame will always follow him and a knight without mercy is without worship. Gawaine repented and offered Ablamar his mercy, telling him to go to King Arthur to tell these adventures and how he was overcome. Ablamar obeyed fearing of his life. (3,vii) Gawaine went inside to rest for the night but Gaheris said he shouldn't unarm in this hostile country. Right then 4 armed knights came attacking him, accusing the new knight for shaming knighthood with his actions. One of them hit him down, and Gaheris came to support him. An archer smote Gawaine through the arm. As they were in danger, 4 ladies came and asked for their lives. The knights made them to yield as prisoners, as Gawaine grieved for his arm. The next morning one of the ladies came to him, hearing his cries, and said it his own fault. Inquired so, he told her his parentage and that he is Arthur's nephew; the knights agreed to give him the hart's head to complete his quest. But they made him carry the slain lady's body on his horse, and her head hang from his neck. Arriving to Camelot, Merlin and Arthur made him say about his story and they were displeased. By Guenever's ordinance, a quest of ladies was set on him, and made him swear upon the Four Evangelists to be with all ladies, to fight for their quarrels, be courteous and never refuse mercy for the rest of his life, and never by against a woman, unless he needs to fight for one. (3,viii) Battle of Humber When Arthur's realm was attacked by five kings, Gawaine followed Arthur to Humber. As they camped, he and Griflet lay in a little pavilion by the king. Despite Kay's warnings, they said they don't have to rest armed. But right then they were attacked. They escorted the King and Queen to the river but the water were dangerous. Then they were approached by the 5 kings on horseback; Kay said to match them, but Gawaine said that they are 3 against 5. Nonetheless Kay killed the first, and Gawaine ran second smiting another king through the body. When all were dead they joined their knights in the forest nearby. (4,iii) Arthur was victorious and back in Camelot, King Pellinore suggested Gawaine to replace one of the knights of the Round Table who were killed in the battle, being as good a knight of his time as any in the land. (4,iv) category:Knights of the Round Table Self-exile Gawaine learned that his germain-cousin Uwaine was discharged from Camelot as a suspect, being the son of Morgan le Fay. He was angry, saying the whoever banishes Uwaine will banish him too. When Arthur learned that he left, all the estates were sad, and Gaheris said that they lost 2 good knights for the love of one. The two rode in a great forest and were lodged in an abbey of monks. On the morn they heard their masses and rode forth to a great forest. There they saw a turret, 2 armed knights on great horses, and 12 damsels going to and fro by a tree, defouling a shield hanging. (4,vi) Gawaine and Uwaine saluted the women and asked why they dishonor the shield. They said that it belongs to Sir Marhaus, who hates all women. Gawaine supposed that there much be a reason for a good knight to hate women, who he might love others elsewhere, if he is as good as they say. Uwaine confirmed his prowess. Gawaine told them they are doing a mistake for he will return soon enough to get his shield and he wil match those knights. With this they left, not wanting to see a knight's shied dishonoured, and indeed, soon they saw Marhaus riding toward them and saw him matching the 2 knights. (4,xvii) Then Marhaus, after taking the shield, rode to them and asked what they did there. They said they came from King Arthur's court to see adventures. He said he will fulfil their desire and set against them. Despite Uwaine's warnings, Gawaine said that it is their honor for them being challenged by such a good knight. Uwaine offered to try first, and was defeated. Then Gawaine saw him riding against him and dressed his shield, and as they come together, they smote each other in the midst of their shields, and again he threw Gawaine down. Gawaine then attacked him with his sword on foot and Marhaus pulled out his and came on horseback, until Gawaine told him to dismount. Marhaus thanked him for teaching him courtesy so he came against Gawaine on foot. After 9 o'clock Gawaine grew stronger and stronger, and his might was increased thrice by noon, making Marhaus wonder. Toward evensong his strength feebled until he grew faint, while Marhaus was bigger. Marhaus recognised his might and that it would be pity to hurt him, as they have no reason to fight. Gawaine would say the same. They removed their helms and kissed, and swore to be like brothers. Marhaus invited them to lodge that night and rode to his home. On their way Gawaine asked him why he hates the ladies, and Marhaus explained that he hates the sorceresses of the turret, so they accuse him. (4,xviii) Marhaus hosted them for a week where his ladies treated and cared them and their wounds, happy to learn that they are Arthur's nephews. Afterwards Marhaus offered to accompany them in their adventures and brought them to the forest of Arroy. There they saw 3 damosels to choose and guide them to their adventures. After the two others chose, Gawaine was left with the 15 years old maiden with a garland on her head, which he liked the most. Then they led them to a cross where they made their oath to return and kissed each other. Gawaine took the road to the north. They reached a fair manor of an old knight who hosted them. Gawaine asked him of any adventures in that country, so next morning he led him into the forest of adventures to a land, and stood and hoved near a cross. There came by them a fair and seemly knight crying. The knight saluted him and he responded accordingly but the knight refused his wishes. (4,xix) Then they watched the knight fighting and defeating 10 other knights and then surrendering to them. The damsel told Gawaine to help him, being one of the best knights she saw, but Gawaine understood that he wouldn't accept his help, disappointing the damsel. (4,xx) As they talked they saw a knight and an armed dwarf coming and striving for a lady. The three approached him and put the matter on his hand. Gawaine proposed to have the lady between them and let her choose; thus she left with the dwarf. (4,xx) Later time 10 years after he became a knight, Gawaine took revenge and slew Pellinore with his own hands. (2,x) Merlin predicted that Launcelot will slay Gawaine, the man whom he loved best, with Balin's sword, and wrote this on its pommel. (2,xix) Arms He bears the same arms as his father.https://www.heraldica.org/topics/arthur.htm *Purpure a double-headed eagle or beaked and membered azure. *C: eagle issuant or beaked azure. *S: Two eagles or beaked and membered azure. *M: "Orcanie Orcanie". In 13th c. heraldry he bore a differenced version of his father's arms: Argent a canton gules. category:knights